The primary goal of the Tumor Tissue Core Laboratory is to facilitate cancer research by supplying tissues (neoplastic and normal) to investigators. We will achieve this goal through these Specific Aims: 1. To maintain a repository of tumors and matched normal tissues from patients with well defined therapies, clinical outcomes and clinical histories, and to provide a Web-based database of available tumor and normal tissues for investigators to examine. 2. To assist investigators with the selection of human tissues for their research projects and help them to develop appropriate protocols for the processing of these tissues. 3. To protect patient welfare by guarding the diagnostic usefulness of specimens, by keeping the identification of patients confidential, and by ensuring that investigators using human tissue have the proper Institutional Review Board (IRB) review. 4. To perform quality-control measures so that tissues and samples provided to investigators are consistent and reliable for research purposes. 5. To collaborate with the Cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG[unreadable]) initiative to link the Tumor Tissue Core Laboratory with other such repositories, nationally.